


Green grass

by RoseEssence



Series: Proposal [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love, Romance, talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence





	Green grass

Under the tree in the grand royal garden, Loki was reading book and Sigyn was listening. Her head was on his chest and he was lightly massaging her head. Loki asked her a question when he realised she was asleep.  
"Sigyn are you listening?"

She shifted on his chest and took side. "Mm... don't stop" she slapped his hand to keep working on her head.

"I am reading this book from last one hour and you were sleeping?"

"No... just when you put your hand in my head I started feeling relaxed"

Loki became silent "Sigyn you know you are going back tomorrow just spent some time with me"

Sigyn raised her head "yeah and you keep on spending time with these books"

"What? I was reading this for you"

"I hate books"

"When does that happen?"

"Just now when you got lost in this book" she said buried her head in his chest.

"I like this book"

"Uh... huh" she snatched the book and ran away from him. He tried to catch her.

"Hey Sigyn give it back to me"

"Why? You want me or this book"

He kept chasing her "that's not even a choice to make"

"Why?" Sigyn became happy that he would choose her without any doubt.

Loki smirked "I will definitely choose my book"

Sigyn's smile vanished and she started running away. They were bare foot. Loki ran towards her and hugged her from back. She slammed the book on his face.  
"Live with this book, love her, marry her and have bookish children with her"

"Oh so you expect me to do all that with you?"

Sigyn stilled after realising what she meant. "No... no" she pushed him away.

He caught her again. "What if I choose you over it? Would you love me, marry me and give me as many children as I want?"

Sigyn looked at him "you have to ask someone about that"

"Who someone?" Loki frowned.

"There is someone who cared for me so much. He is very intelligent and cunning. He will reject you easily. He is much more beautiful than you. Raven hairs, green eyes, pale skin, well read and mischievous, that how he is. You are nothing in front of him"

Loki raised his eyebrows "sounds like an interesting guy. Who is he to you actually?"

"He is very special to me actually"

"Seems like I have to meet him. I hope no love affair is there between you two"

"Why? Are you jealous of him?"

"A little bit actually. Let's go meet him"

They started walking towards the castle. Loki spoke again "Sigyn I am serious... do you love me? Just tell me"

"I like walking on green grass... feeling the nature. Do you?"

He smiled and shooked his head. She has again ignored his question like she always did...


End file.
